zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Flames
The Sacred Flames are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. They are three magical flames left behind on The Surface by the Golden Goddesses: Farore's Flame rests within a chamber inside the Ancient Cistern, Nayru's Flame rests within the Sandship, and Din's Flame rests within the Fire Sanctuary. Each of the Sacred Flames has a color that corresponds to that of the Golden Goddess who created it; green, blue and red respectively. being infused with Din's Flame]] The Sacred Flames serve the purpose of purifying the Goddess Sword when it is imbued with their sacred power, allowing it to transform and its powers to be enhanced. Each Flame was intended to be guarded by one of the Three Dragons, but due to the death of Lanayru and the unexplained absence of Eldin, only Faron is able to perform this duty. Collecting a flame also causes its corresponding piece of the Triforce to appear on the back of Link's hand. The Sacred Flames are revealed when Link activates a Goddess Crest; Fi then absorbs the flame, and unleashes several bolts of fire as she returns to the sword, transferring the Flame's respective attributes to the sword. Each flame has its corresponding transformation: Farore's Flame transforms it into the Goddess Longsword, strengthening the blade and making it longer; Nayru's Flame transforms it into the Goddess White Sword which allows Link to dowse for more items by increasing Fi's dowsing power; and Din's Flame transforms the Goddess Sword into the Master Sword. Theory Purification All three Sacred Flames are shown to transform the Goddess Sword. One possibility is that the Flames purify the Goddess Sword as part of the process to transform it into the Blade of Evil's Bane. It should be noted that the Goddess Sword lacks the Master Sword's power to repel evil, as it could be wielded by someone as evil as Ghirahim (he can also wield the Master Sword when fought in the Lightning Round, however this Ghirahim may actually be a creation of Lanaryu's created to test Link). Virtues of the Triforce Whenever Link collects a flame, a corresponding piece of the Triforce appears on the back of Link's hand. One possible explanation is that collecting the flames causes Link to achieve physical and spiritual growth, leading him to attain three virtues (Courage, Wisdom, and Power) that each flame represents. Since Hylia intended for Link to obtain the Triforce following his quest for the flames, it is likely that in addition to transforming the Goddess Sword into the Master Sword, the quest for the flames (along with the Trials he had to complete to access them) may have been to allow Link to develop a heart balanced with Power, Wisdom, and Courage in order to use the Triforce (as it is stated in Ocarina of Time that one must possess a heart balanced with the three virtues in order to obtain the complete Triforce). It also possible that the flames imbue the blade (and its Spirit Fi) with the virtues of Power, Wisdom, and Courage which combined transforms it into the Master Sword. See Also *Elements *Gold Dust *Master Ore *Pearls of the Goddesses *Pendants of Virtue *Pure Metals *Spiritual Stones es:Llamas Sagradas pt-br:Chamas Sagradas Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword quest items Category:Materials